Aftermath
by cracked-out
Summary: Dean needs a reminder. Explicit Dean/Carter. Written for a kink prompt on LJ, so please read the information at the top. On LJ with different pen name.


Prompt: After a case goes bad.

Kink: Rough sex and almost died sex

The bust went wrong from the start. Nobody expected Juan Falcone to come out shooting. Not his usual style at all--every previous time someone tried to take him in, he'd gone peacefully and let his high-priced lawyers keep his Teflon rep intact.

Dean's grateful as _hell_ that Carter went in with a vest on. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Carter go down. And when he saw Carter get back up very slowly, he did something he's never done before--kissed the hell out of Carter in full view of Jaimie and Ty, on the job, over Juan and his bodyguard's dead bodies.

He's sending Jaimie and Ty serious presents tomorrow for _making_ those dead bodies.

He nearly lost the best thing that ever happened to him. And not just in bed, either, although that's pretty spectacular all by itself. Dean's spoiled there. Turns out that whole caretaking/protective vibe that Carter has about his people to begin with gets cranked up past 11 when there's sex involved. Dean never thought he'd like that, but Carter's been the exception to a lot of his rules. Carter's not the first guy Dean's ever messed with, but it was never more than drunken handjobs and getting the very occasional blowjob. He _is_ the first guy Dean's ever gone down on, and he's the only one Dean ever even _considered_ getting fucked by, let alone actually doing it.

Turns out that he _loves_ having someone to come home to--or go home with. The flip side, though, is that it really sucks when _he's _the one waiting, unable to do anything but hope for the best.

Dean really wants some privacy right now. He wants Carter to fuck him--hard, fast, and rough enough that he feels it at least tomorrow, if not longer.

It's not the usual way they roll. When it comes to actual fucking as opposed to getting off however, they both mostly like taking their time. Dean can get Carter to beg faster fucking him than any other way, and Carter reduced to begging for more is never going to be anything but a big-time turn-on. As for Dean, he gets off both on the physical sensations and Carter reminding him that he owns Dean in the most physical manner possible.

He needs that reminder now. He gives Carter a hard look, trying to get him to see that need.

Carter nods, and Dean knows he's picked up on his unspoken message. Carter tells all of them that they need to be in tomorrow to do the end-of-assignment paperwork, and that they'll be facing shooting boards later. Their backup starts the cleanup process, and Carter and his team do their usual "we were never here, you haven't seen us" fadeout.

Carter puts a hand low on Dean's back and leads him to his parked car. They're way closer to Dean's apartment than Carter's house, and neither of them are in any mood to wait any longer than absolutely necessary to get behind a locked door. Hell, the way Dean feels right now, he wouldn't care if Carter just fucked him in the back seat where anybody could see them. He doesn't think Carter's quite _that_ wound up, but he can see the tension in his body, feel it in the air between them.

Carter breaks a bunch of traffic laws getting to Dean's. When they get inside, Dean's already shoved his jeans down by the time Carter gets the door locked. Fuck getting his shirt off--that can wait for round two. He's bent over one arm of his couch, making it clear what he's after. Normally Carter'd make sure Dean's all the way ready, but right now he just sticks two fingers in after popping them in his mouth for a moment as he unzips his own pants. And yeah, it burns some, but the burn's welcome as Carter opens him up fast. After that minimal prep, Carter spits in his hand and uses it to lube himself up a little. The burn's way worse as he slams in, but it's still nothing Dean can't handle.

And when Carter starts actually fucking him, Dean really appreciates it. Carter's found the perfect angle right off this time--he's not playing around _at all._ Dean can hear himself getting loud over the sounds their bodies are making as they come together and pull back apart. Carter's adding a little vocal track of his own, and knowing _he's_ into it is only ramping up Dean's arousal.

The situation's got Dean way too hot to last long. His orgasm's intense enough to actually make him white out briefly. He snaps out of it when Carter lets out one last tortured moan, thrusts hard one more time, and comes inside Dean in a hot rush. Normally, they'd be using protection, too. The risk factor's dropped a lot since the beginning when Dean'd been fucking around for ages and Carter hadn't exactly been celibate either, but it's still not zero. They both get bled on by suspects every now and then, and there's no point in taking unnecessary chances even if they both keep testing clean.

When Carter pulls out, Dean can feel the ache. And yeah, he's definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow, but considering that's what he was aiming for, he's smiling just thinking about it.

Carter reaches out a hand to help Dean up. He leads him to the bedroom.

Dean takes off his own shirt and gets his jeans all the way off. Carter's got his pants and underwear off already, but Dean gives him a hand with his shirt before pulling him down on the bed with him. He can see the bruises from where the Kevlar took hits, and it's making him glad all over again that the guys who did that are safely dead. And wishing he'd been the one to make them that way.

They start kissing, slow and lazy. Carter finally pulls away when they're both breathless. He starts working his way down Dean's body, taking his time, tracing paths with both hands and his mouth. Dean's pretty sure what's coming next, and he's all for it. Carter gives the best blow jobs of _anyone_ he's ever had. Today, though, he wants a little more than just a blowjob, so he stops Carter long enough to get his mouth where he can reach Carter's cock. They don't usually 69. Both of them like being able to concentrate on their own sensations more than they can when they're both giving and receiving. But today, it feels right. Dean's pulling out a few tricks, and so's Carter.

Dean's the one who comes first when Carter presses gently just behind his balls at the same time he tweaks a nipple. Carter keeps sucking him until he's so hypersensitive that he can't take any more and puts a hand on Carter's head to tell him to stop. Dean picks up the pace a little now that he's not quite as distracted. It's not long before he's the one swallowing, and he does his best to draw out Carter's orgasm, too. Turnabout's fair play, after all.

After the second round, Dean's ready for a nap. He's worn out both physically and emotionally, and he's pretty sure Carter is too. He wouldn't usually cuddle like this, but right now he's spooning Carter from the back, one arm thrown over his body and a leg over his. He wants to remember that Carter's alive and here with him, and physical contact is the best reassurance he has of that. The familiar sounds of Carter's breathing and heartbeat, the scents of gunpowder, metal and faint cologne that cling to him, the heat of his body against Dean's, all serve to lull him into sleep.

Fin


End file.
